


Teaching the Rookie

by shamrockivy



Series: Thunderstreak's Adventures [13]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamrockivy/pseuds/shamrockivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain event has Mirari changing her priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching the Rookie

Mirari was very, very excited.

Now the world was a wonderful place, and the future looked better.

It was better than Christmas, even with its presents, cookies, and snow. It was better than not having school or licking the batter off the spoon.

It was better than playing dress-up, staying up late, and shooting off fireworks.

It was better than piggy back rides from her daddy and papa, ice cream trips with Aunt ‘Kaela and Uncle Caleb, road trips with Grandpa Optimus, and dancing with Uncle Jazz.

It wasn’t quite as good as Daddy or Papa’s hugs and kisses, but nothing was ever better than that.

After all the waiting and being patient, the new baby was finally here, and it was a girl. There were just not enough girls for Mirari. Annabelle and Lily were both very fun, but they were much older than Mirari and couldn’t play with her very often.

But now, Uncle ‘Chet and Uncle ‘Hide had a new baby girl, who they named ‘Firestorm’, that was just a little younger than her.

Her daddy had told her that she could be the one to teach the new baby all the stuff little girls did and Mirari was going to do her very best.

She was going to be the one who taught Firestorm how to play house. She'd read fairy tales to her and teach her how to tie bows and hold bunnies.

She’d teach her the fun of sitting on Grandpa Optimus’ shoulders and watching the world from really high up. She’d teach her how to look at Uncle ‘Swipe just right for him to give in and play airplane, always making sure not to drop.

She’d teach her how to bother the twins without getting in trouble and how to escape check-ups with Uncle ‘Chet by having him start arguing with Uncle ‘Hide.

She’d teach her that trees whisper to each other, rainbows are fun to chase and never end, the sun has to go to bed early in winter, and rain is fun to play in and washes sidewalk chalk away.

She’d teach her that big brothers can be great protectors, but can also be boring and annoying too and that some uncles are just older big brothers.

Most importantly, she’d teach Firestorm that daddies can worry, and cry, and laugh, and yell, and play, and that their love is the warmest and best thing in the whole world and their arms are the most safest place to be too.

Mirari was very excited to start teaching these things to Firestorm, only to find out that she’d have to wait some more before the little girl was big enough to toddle around.

It would have been a lie to say that Mirari wasn’t disappointed, but her daddy promised her that the time waiting would go by faster than she thought.

After having gone to Uncle ‘Chet and Uncle ‘Hide herself to make them promise to not let anyone else take her job, Mirari then got ready to wait some more, still being very excited.


End file.
